Salah Paham!
by LuBabyayu935
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah kesalahpahaman Sasuke tentang 'pertunangan' Naruto dan Hinata./"Saat usai pertandingan aku langsung ke kamar ganti pria, namun Hinata–senpai berucap "Bukankah kita akan bertunangan dan menikah. Aku.. aku.. menyukaimu…?". Di jari manis Naruto-senpai pun ada cincin, bukankah itu artinya mereka sudah bertunangan !"/NaruSasu/Boys LOve/RnR


**Title**

Salah paham…

 **Disclaimer**

Masashi Kishimoto…

 **Pair**

Naru-Sasu…

 **Cast**

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku Gaara, Akasuna Sasori, Deidara.

 **Warning/genre**

Boys love, OOC, alur cepat, school life, romance, drama, little humor and other.

.

Lubaby Ayu...

present

* * *

.

"Aku ingin putus!" ujar seorang pemuda bersurai dark blue, di tolehkan kepalanya menjauhi tatapan heran bercampur kaget dari mata biru yang seakan bisa membaca fikirannya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi rasa nyeri yang mendera dada kirinya.

Sedangkan pemuda di hadapannya hanya bisa terdiam dengan kekagetannya.

"Aku ingin putus!" ulang pemuda bersurai dark blue. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Mata onyx malamnya perlahan terpejam, mencoba menetralisir deguban hebat di jantungnya.

"Tatap aku" pemuda bersurai pirang berujar datar, mata birunya berkilat menatap tajam wajah putih milik kekasihnya selama 8 bulan ini. "Tatap aku, Sasuke…!"

Dengan hembusan nafas, Sasuke –pemuda bersurai hitam– membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap iris biru yang sudah menawan hatinya.

"Aku ingin putus!" Sasuke kembali mengulang perkataannya, dia juga menatap iris biru yang menatap onyxnya dengan serius –dengan gugup.

"Baiklah, kita putus…" ucap pemuda pirang santai. Pemuda itu memasukkan kedua tangannya kekantong celana sebelum berujar. "Semoga bahagia, Sasuke " dia segera melenggang pergi dari hadapan Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung. Dia kaget! Sasuke mengira kekasih yang sudah mencuri hatinya ini akan berisikeras untuk tetap mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Namun…

"Hehehe…" Sasuke tertawa pelan. Dia salah… Kekasih idiotnya itu benar-benar tak mencintainya.

'Dasar bodoh…!'rutuk Sasuke. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh. Sangat bodoh!.

.

Seminggu kemudian..

.

"Huh! Memalukan…" ejek Sasuke pada dirinya, lebih tepatnya pada otaknya yang tak mampu melupakan, pada hatinya yang tak mampu merelakan, dan pada jantungnya yang selalu berdetak kencang pada senpai pirang bodoh, Uzumaki-Usurantokachii-Naruto-Dobe saat bertemu dengan tak sengaja.

Crangg! Crangg!

"Cukup sudah! Lupakan!" seru Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu lemah saat berurusan dengan Naruto-nya. Heh! Bahkan dia masih menganggap Senpai bodoh itu sebagai miliknya.

Zrakkk!

"Ayo lupakan!" Sasuke berujar lirih. Lelehan airmata dipipinya semakin deras seraya dengan pukulan di pagar kawat pembatas atap yang semakin pelan.

'Kenapa sulit sekali…?! Hanya melupakan seorang Dobe idiot, kenapa begitu sulit…!'

.

Sementara itu…

.

"Hoo~.. kau sangat berhasil mempermainkan perasaannya, kau memang bajingan yang beruntung." ujar seorang gadis, dia memasukkan lolipopnya kembali kedalam mulut –mengemutnya sedikit kemudian mengeluarkannya lagi.

Matanya masih menatap sosok yang kini terduduk lemas dan bersandar di kawat pagar pembatas atap. Masih dilihatnya pula seorang bungsu dari Uchiha itu menangis. Heh! Pemandangan yang jarang terjadi, pemuda yang terlihat angkuh dan dingin itu menangis karna putus dengan kekasihnya.

"Ne~, Apa rencana mu selanjutnya?!" Tanya sang wanita, surai panjang berwarna dark bluenya berkibar diterpa angin. Iris lavender pucatnya beralih menatap pemuda yang tengah memasang wajah datar.

"…Naruto?"

Naruto –pemuda bersurai pirang– hanya menggedikkan bahu tak acuh. Iris biru Naruto kemudian menatap sang mantan yang masih menangis.

Nyuuuttt!

Naruto memegang dada kirinya yang terasa nyeri, melihat Sasuke menangis sungguh membuat hatinya bagai teriris sembilu. Menyakitkan…

Hinata –wanita beriris lavender pucat– memutar bola matanya malas melihat drama picisan antara pemuda pirang dengan pemuda Uchiha itu. "Kenapa…?! Menyakitkan, melihatnya menangis ?!" Tanya Hinata tersenyum miring. Dia membuang lolipopnya lalu berjalan kearah pemuda pirang yang masih menatap kebawah –tepatnya pada pemuda Uchiha yang tengah menangis.

"Sesuai rencana…" ujar Naruto pelan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan pemandangan menyakitkan –bagi Naruto tentu saja.

"Hooo~ naïf sekali…" bisik Hinata.

"Naruto…" seru Hinata memanggil Naruto, yang di panggil pun hanya berhenti berjalan tanpa menoleh.

"Haruskah? kau terlihat sudah akan menyerah."

Naruto berbalik dan mendapati wajah cantik itu menyeringai. Naruto tersenyum palsu. "Tentu saja, aku sudah sangat menantikannya?!"

Hinata mendecih "Terserah kau lah…" jawabnya cuek. Dia berjalan mendahului Naruto dan menghilang di balik pintu atap.

.

Esok harinya

.

"Aku berangkat…" seru Sasuke lemas, dia keluar dari apartment mewahnya tanpa harus mendengar jawaban salam yang dia ucapkan. Toh, dia tinggal sendiri takkan ada yang menjawabnya. Yah, sebelum pemuda pirang itu pergi dari hidupnya. 'Haahhhh~ … aku mengingatnya lagi… ' batin Sasuke. Dengan langkah gontai Sasuke berjalan lemas, matanya menatap arah depan tak fokus, hingga tanpa sadar dia sudah berada dalam pelukan hangat.

"Hati-hati di jalan…" suara bass yang mengalun merdu membangunkan lamunan Sasuke.

Sasuke meronta keras hingga terlepas dari pelukan maut seorang lelaki yang mirip dengannya. "Apa maumu, _aniki_?!" tanya Sasuke ketus.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Hanya mengunjungi adikku tercinta…"

"Hanya itu?!" Tanya Sasuke memastikan. Dia tahu kakaknya tak kan jauh-jauh dari rumah besar Uchiha ke apartmentnya hanya untuk mengunjunginya.

"Dan mencari kabar Naruto. Dimana dia? aku tak melihatnya, biasanya kan dia selalu stand by di depan pintu?" jawab –Tanya–cecar– Itachi sambil tersenyum lebar. Namun tidak dengan sang adik, awan mendung semakin pekat mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Aku berangkat… " ucap Sasuke lemas dan meninggalkan Itachi yang terbengong –bingung dengan sikap adinya yang berbeda. 'Apa dia salah makan?' batin Itachi. Namun dia hanya acuh dan masuk kedalam apartment mewah milik Sasuke.

"Saatnya santai…" serunya seraya melemparkan diri ke ranjang berukuran _king size_ milik Sasuke.

.

Di sekolah

.

Sampai di sekolah, seperti biasa bahkan terlalu biasa untuk Sasuke tak ada yang memberi salam pagi untuknya. Tak ada senyum bodoh atau cengiran lebar yang akan membuatnya _ilfeel_ sekaligus senang di saat bersamaan. 'lagi-lagi… aku mengingatnya' batin Sasuke pasrah. Dia menghela nafas lelah dan kembali berjalan menuju kelas.

Sampai di kelas, Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju bangku-nya yang terletak paling pojok dekat jendela. Namun tak sampai dua langkah dari pintu masuk kelas, dua orang gadis bersurai pink dan pirang pucat menghalangi jalannya.

Jika biasanya Sasuke hanya acuh dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya, kini hanya bisa menatap dua gadis itu dengan tatapan sendu yang menuai perhatian berlebih dari dua gadis itu.

Terlalu berisik, namun Sasuke tak beranjak tetap di tempat sampai sang ketua kelas –Hyuuga Neji –berseru keras kearah dua gadis yang langsung terdiam.

"Sakura, Ino?! Kalian belum membersihkan jendela dan membuang sampah. Lakukan tugas dengan benar…"

Sasuke meninggalkan mereka –tepatnya dua gadis yang lari terbirit menuruti perintah Neji.

Sreet!

"Ada masalah…" Tanya seorang pemuda bertato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua sisi pipi.

Sasuke duduk di bangku dan kembali menghela nafas. "Kami putus…" jawabnya pelan.

"Oh…" jawab Kiba –pemuda bertato segitiga merah terbalik– cuek. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan sedikit kekiri.

"Sasuke…" panggil Kiba dan di jawab gumaman oleh Sasuke.

"Kau lihat pemuda di sana?" Tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata yang duduk paling depan barisan di sebelah kanan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk meng-iyakan. "Dia juga patah hati mungkin kalian bisa saling berbagi cerita" usul Kiba yang di balas…

Plak!

…Hadiah berupa bogem pagi gratis dari Sasuke.

"Auh.. Sakit, Bodoh!" umpat Kiba, iris hitam verticalnya memandang nyalang kearah Sasuke yang balik menantapnya bengis. Nyali Kiba tiba-tiba menciut melihat tatapan mengerikan itu.

"Okey, Aku tak 'kan mengganggu… Silahkan lanjutkan kegiatanmu" ujar Kiba dengan tanda _'piece'_ di tangan kirinya.

.

Istirahat, jam makan siang

.

"Sasuke, kantin?!" Tanya kiba menawari Sasuke yang sedari tadi melamun.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk –lagi– meng-iyakan.

"Hey.. kau tak apa, wajah mu pucat?" Tanya Kiba khawatir.

Namun melihat keengganan Sasuke untuk menjawab membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya kembali.

Saat hendak sampai dikantin, Kiba kembali mengintrupsi perjalanan sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke. Bukan kah itu Naruto– _senpai_ ?!" Tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda yang mengapit lengan seorang gadis –sambil bercanda ria. Mereka berada di ujung kantin namun masih terlihat jelas di tempat Sasuke dan Kiba sekarang berdiri.

Sasuke hanya bisa merasakan dadanya semakin nyeri, dia berbalik meninggalkan kantin. "Aku tidak lapar" ucapnya lemas. Bohong jika dia tak lapar, kalau boleh jujur perutnya sudah berbunyi sejak pelajaran pertama usai. Namun daripada dia melihat Naruto yang tengah bermesraan lebih baik dia pergi. Hatinya tak cukup kuat.

"Dasar…" Kiba hanya bisa mengumpat pada _senpai_ yang kini tengah asik bersuap-suap ria dengan gadis yang di ketahuinya bernama Hyuuga Hinata, adik sepupu dari ketua kelasnya.

.

Atap sekolah

.

Disini lah Sasuke terdampar, duduk lemas di pinggir pintu atap yang terlindung dari terik matahari yang berada tepat di ubun-ubun kepalanya.

Entah, dia tak tahu akan melakukan apa dan mau melakukan apa. Menangis, dia sudah kekeringan stok air mata. Berteriak, Uchiha tak melakukan itu. kekantin, hanya bikin sakit hati. Semuanya jadi serba salah sekarang.

'Tapi lapar…. '

Kyuukkkk~

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, dia mengusap perut ratanya mencoba memberi pengertian pada perutnya agar berhenti berbunyi.

Ceklek!

Pintu atap terbuka, tapi sasuke tak perlu repot-repot dan kepo untuk mencari tau.

"Sasuke…" merasa namanya di panggil, Sasuke hanya bisa menoleh lemas.

"ini!" roti melon dan jus tomat terjulur kearahnya, Sasuke menatap sosok Kiba yang memberikannya makan siang.

"Kau laparkan?!" Tanya Kiba. Dia tersenyum saat Sasuke mengambil roti dan jus dari tangannya.

"Sankyu~ … " ucap Sasuke, dia membalas senyum Kiba dan memakan roti melonnya.

Ceklek!

Pintu atap terbuka lagi, kini Sasuke dan Kiba menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis bersurai _dark blue_ menggapit lengan pemuda bersurai pirang, mereka lari sambil tertawa riang, tak mengetahui jika ada manusia lain di atap selain mereka.

Mereka terkejut melihat Sasuke dan Kiba disana. Naruto tertawa canggung dia mengusap tengkuknya gelisah. 'apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?' batinnya menjerit frustasi.

"Oh ada Uchiha- _san_ to Inuzuka- _san_ ka. Konnichiwa" sapa Hinata riang, dia mendekat kearah Naruto dan mengapit lengan pemuda pirang itu.

"Iko." ajak Hinata di angguki oleh Naruto yang ikut tersenyum.

"Maaf mengganggu." ucap Naruto pelan. Dia tersenyum pada Kiba dan Sasuke lalu kembali melangkah keluar dari atap –masuk kedalam gedung.

Sasuke berhenti makan, dia hanya menatap sendu roti melon yang baru di gigitnya sekali. Nafsu makannya hilang saat melihat Naruto balas menggenggam tangan wanita itu, wanita yang akan bertunangan dengan Naruto. Wanita yang menjadi penyebab putusnya hubungan mereka. Sebenarnya bukan salah Hinata, hanya saja dia tak ingin menyesal jika kelak Naruto akan memutuskan dirinya dan memilih Hinata, walau sekarang dia sudah merasakan sakit itu.

Kiba menghela nafas, dia memakan roti melonnya tanpa harus memperdulikan Uchiha bungsu yang ber-galau ria di sampingnya. 'Biarlah, mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri' batin Kiba.

.

Di tempat Naruto…

.

Hinata masih memegang tangan Naruto saat mereka melewati perpustakaan di lantai dua, bahkan dia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto. "Kau lihat disana.." bisik Hinata pada Naruto. Dia tersenyum pura-pura.

"Eummm.." gumam Naruto, matanya melirik seseorang yang tengah membaca buku. Namun dia tahu, pemuda bersurai merah bata itu tengah menahan emosi.

"Jja… Naruto- _kun_ , kau harus membelikanku boneka beruang yang besar nant ne~i. Ah –atau, bagaimana kalau kita kencan siang nanti. Pasti asik kan ?!" ujar hinata, dia sedikit mengeraskan volume suaranya agar pemuda merah bata itu sedikit mendengarnya.

Naruto berhenti berjalan tepat di depan pintu masuk perpustakaan.

"Baiklah, _stasiun godaime_ jam 5. Kutunggu disana" ujar Naruto penuh sneyuman hangat, dia mengacak-acak gemas rambut Hinata membuat sang empunya mendelik kesal.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya dan bibir mengerucut penuh –pose kesal. "Kau menjijikkan" ucap Naruto berbisik menuai delikan tajam dari Hinata.

"Kau brengsek…" balasnya, namun Hinata malah tersenyum apalagi saat melihat Sasuke yang berdiri mematung di belakang tubuh Naruto. Dia berjingkit, mengecup pipi Naruto sebelum melarikan diri ke dalam perpustakaan.

"Kutunggu nanti siang kau harus datang" teriak Hinata sembari berlari masuk.

"Dasar…" rutuk Naruto yang masih memegang pipi bekas kecupan Hinata, pipinya sedikit memerah karena insiden kecil itu.

"Ano, Naruto– _senpai_ …"

Naruto menoleh kebelakang saat ada yang memanggil namanya. Bingo! Jadi maksud Hinata mencium pipinya karena ada Sasuke. Naruto dapat melihat _onyx_ Sasuke, terdapat luka dan sedih disana.

"Bisa _senpai_ minggir. Anda menghalangi jalan." Ujar Kiba sinis namun sopan /?.

Naruto segera menepi, dia tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. "Yo, Sasuke. Bagaimana kabarmu ?!" Tanya Naruto berbasa-basi. Namun sama sekali tak di jawab oleh pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu, mereka malah meloyor pergi tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang menganga –kesal dan menatap punggung Sasuke dengan tatap errr… ingin menangis sembari tertawa /?.

.

Di perpustakaan..

.

Hinata bersembunyi di balik ujung rak yang berisi buku ensiklopedia berdebu. Setelah beberapa menit, Hinata memutuskan untuk keluar –berharap pemuda bersurai merah bata itu sudah pergi.

Sedikit menjulurkan kepalanya, Hinata mencoba mengintip kekanan dan kekiri –tidak ada. 'Akhirnya..' batinya lega disertai helaan nafas penuh kelegaan.

"Mencari ku!" suara dingin dan datar dari arah samping kirinya sedikit membuat Hinata berjengit kaget, Hinata menoleh dan mendapati pemuda bersurai bata berdiri dengan membawa tiga buku di tangannnya.

"E-he-he.." Hinata tertawa gugup. "Konnichiwa Gaara- _san.._ " sapanya pada sang ketua osis, Sabaku no Gaara.

"Hn.." tanggap Gaara –pemuda bersurai merah bata– dingin. Setelah mengembalikan buku ke rak yang tepat di atas kepala Hinata, dia pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Setelah dirasa jauh, Hinata mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Padahal tadi dia sudah mengeluarkan emosi, kenapa jadi datar lagi…"

"Nasib cintaku…" ujar ahinata menangis buaya –meratapi cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan pemuda merah bata itu.

.

Kelas Sasuke

.

"Sasuke, bisa kau ambilkan spidol dan penghapus baru. Dua gadis piket kita kabur entah kemana." ujar Neji.

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke berjalan lesu menuju ruang perlengkapan.

"Boleh ikut.. ?!" Tanya seseorang dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan.

.

"Ne, Sasuke. Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau jarang terlihat bersama Naruto- _senpai_ lagi. Apa kalian ada masalah ?" Tanya pemuda bersurai merah bata. Mata coklat hazelnya melirik kearah pemuda berdarah Uchiha tersebut.

Tampang lecek.. _check._

Rambut acak-acakan… _check._

Kantong mata… _check._

Bibir pucat… _check._

Seragam berantakan… _check._

"Kau putus denganya ?!" Tanya Sasori –pemuda bersurai merah bata– setelah menganalisa bentuk /?/ Uchiha Sasuke yang benar-benar terlihat frustasi.

"Hn.." gumam Sasuke. "Kau juga… ?!" Tanya Sasuke kemudian. Dia ingat perkataan Kiba tadi pagi.

"Sayang nya bukan. aku tak putus dengannya!" jawab Sasori, dia membuka pintu perlengkapan sekolah dan membiarkan Sasuke masuk terlebih dulu.

"Dei- _ch_ –Ah maksudku.. Deidara pergi ke Iwa, urusan keluarga!" lanjutnya kemudian. Dia hanya menunggu Sasuke yang mengambil perlengkapan dengan seorang guru.

"Sungguh beruntung!" ucap Sasuke, dia menyerahkan penghapus baru ke Sasori.

"Sangat beruntung. Jika Deidara pulang besok !?" ucap Sasori lemas. Mereka keluar dari ruang perlengkapan dan berjalan pelan menuju kelas.

"Deidara, Dia tak pulang kekonoha, dia pindah ke Iwa untuk menggantikan ayahnya bekerja dan melanjutkan sekolah disana." lanjutnya kemudian.

Sasuke mengangguk meng-iyakan. "Menyedihkan." tanggapnya.

"Kau…?!" Tanya Sasori, dia kembali membuka pintu kelas dan membiarkan Sasuke masuk lebih dulu.

"Dia akan menikah" jawab Sasuke pasrah.

"Menikah ?" Tanya Sasori tidak yakin. Mereka berhenti untuk menyerahkan tugas mereka pada Neji sebelum melanjutkan perbincangan di meja Sasuke. Sasori duduk di bangku Kiba –yang tepat didepan Sasuke.

"Hn…"

Sasori mengangkat alis nya heran. "Dengan ?!"

"Hyuuga Hinata" ucap Sasuke tertunduk lemas. "Mereka bahkan akan kencan nanti pulang sekolah. Aku merasa nyawaku akan melayang sekarang"

"Hinata– _nee_ , kau yakin Sasuke? Bukankah Hinata- _nee_ akan bertunangan dengan Gaara _-nii_ ?!" Tanya Sasori. Sasuke membulatkan mata onyxnya. Dia menatap Sasori dengan pandangan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu..?!"

Sasori menghela nafas. "Kurasa kau salah paham…" ucapnya datar. Dia memajukan kursinya, mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Kau tau?! Aku dan Gaara- _nii_ adalah sepupu, sedangkan Deidara dan Naruto- _senpai_ adalah sepupu, sedikit banyak aku tau tentang mereka dan yahh~ termasuk rencana pertunangan Hinata- _nee_ dengan Gaara- _nii._ Kau tau Neji- _san_ dan Naruto- _senpai_ itu sangat tidak akur dan kau masih percaya jika Naruto- _senpai_ akan bertunangan dan menikah dengan Hinata- _nee_. jangankan bertunangan berpacaran saja pasti akan ditentang mati-matian oleh Neji- _san_."

Sasuke tampak menimbang pernyataan Sasori. "Lalu yang kudengar bila mereka akan bertunangan… ?!"

Sasori kembali menaikkan alisnya. "Kapan ?!"

"Etto…

.

Flashback

.

Suasana lapangan basket kini tengah ramai, bagaimana tidak ?! pertandingan basket kali ialah hal yang paling di tunggu, KHS –Konoha High School– dengan SHS –Suna High School. Dua kubu yang tak pernah akur dalam berbagai pertandingan. Keduanya malah tampak sangat bersaing entah di bidang akedemik maupun olahraga.

Terlihat oleh Sasuke yang duduk paling depan bersama Kiba menonton pertandingan atau lebih spesifiknya Naruto yang berlari dengan mendribble bola basket [okey bagian itu hanya Sasuke yang lebih memerhatikan]. Keringatnya bercucuran dan iris mata birunya menatap serius, sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang biasanya. Terlihat _manly_ , jantan, dan… _sexy_. Untuk yang terakhir pipi Sasuke merona dengan fikirannya sendiri.

Tak seperti para _sporter_ lainnya, Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap Naruto dengan senyum lembut. Di tangannya telah tersedia handuk dan minuman dingin.

'5 menit lagi ' batinnya –sangat menanti jam berakhirnya pertandingan. Bukannya dia tak peduli dengan pertandingan yang mempertaruhkan harga diri sekolahnya itu, namun melihat Naruto-nya kelelahan seperti itu membuat Sasuke tak nyaman.

Priiiittt!

Pluit tanda berakhirnya babak pertama membuat riuh para sporter Suna, terang Suna memimpin 2 poin dari Konoha.

Sasuke berlari menuju _backstage_ di pinggir lapangan. Dia hendak menyerahkan minuman dingin dan handuk, namun diurungkannya saat seorang gadis bersurai _darkblue_ mendahuluinya. Naruto juga menerima pemberian gadis itu dengan semangat, tanpa menyadari perasaan Sasuke.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun gadis itu dan Naruto tampak senang.

.

Usai pertandingan, kamar ganti pria.

.

"Aku duluan ya…"

"Tunggu aku…"

"Akhirnya, kita bisa menang juga…"

"Biar tau rasa mereka"

"Naruto, aku duluan ya ?!"

"Ya…"

Kini hanya ada Naruto seorang yang berada di kamar ganti, seluruh teman-temannya telah pulang. Tapi dia masih disini -tepatnya menunggu seseorang.

Puk! Puk!

"Naruto.." Naruto menoleh saat pundaknya di tepuk bersamaan dengan seseorang memanggil namanya.

Dia menoleh kikiri dan mendapati seorang gadis yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak taman kanak-kanak.

"B-bisa aku minta tolong…?!" Tanya Hinata gugup. Pipinya bersemu merah.

Naruto mengagkat alisnya heran. "Kau seperti mau mengatakan cinta saja…" jawabnya ngawur. Naruto tertawa sendiri dengan candaannya, namun tak dengan Hinata.

"Aku serius…" serunya kesal.

"Okey, okey. Aku dengarkan " Naruto menghentikan tawanya. Dia menatap iris lavender pucat yang masih terlihat gugup.

"Pura-pura menjadi Gaara, aku… " belum Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto menyela lebih dulu.

"Hn!" selanya dingin. " Apa sudah mirip..?!" Tanya Naruto, Hinata mengangguk.

"Gaara-san, bisa kita bicara…" lagi-lagi Naruto menyela ucapan Hinata membuat gadis bersurai _dark blue_ ini menggeram kesal. "Apa lagi…?! " tanyanya emosi.

"Langsung ke inti! Aku ada janji dengan pacarku.." jawab Naruto tak sabaran.

"Baiklah…! Ekhemmm…! G-gaara-san.." Hinata kembali gugup. Dia menghirup udara dengan pelan dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan juga/?.

Hinata menggenggam tangan naruto dan memasangkan cincin perak. "Bukankah kita akan bertunangan dan menikah! Aku.. aku.. menyukaimu… " ucap Hinata tergagap. Dia menatap mata beriris biru milik Naruto dengan serius.

Namun hanya mengundang tawa sang pemilik. Naruto tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi Hinata.

"Hahahahaha… Kau –Hahahaha…" Naruto masih tertawa. Namun tawanya terhenti saat rasa nyeri dan berdenyut bersarang di kedua kakinya.

Jek!

Hinata menginjang kedua kaki Naruto yang tak beralas kan apapun itu dengan sepatu _indoor_ nya.

"Auchh…! " Naruto mengerang sakit dan langsung terduduk mengipasi kedua kakinya yang terasa terbakar. "Kau gila..!. " serunya pada Hinata yang kini menyeringai kejam.

"Kau tak menolongku brengsek. kembalikan!." ucap Hinata emosi.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Apanya?!."

Tak sabar dengan tingkah lemot Naruto, Hinata merapas cincin perak yang tersemat di jari manis tangan kanan Naruto.

Dia sedikit berbenah, merapikan rambut dan baju serta celananya, Hinata melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bersungut ria.

"Dasar cewe gila…" rutuk Naruto yang masih mengipasi kedua kakinya. Namun saat dia melihat ke _arloji_ di tangan kiri, Naruto menepuk dahinya sedikit keras. "Aku telat…" seru Naruto.

.

Flash back end

.

"Saat usai pertandingan aku langsung ke kamar ganti pria, namun Hinata– _senpai_ berucap _"Bukankah kita akan bertunangan dan menikah. Aku.. aku.. menyukaimu…!?"_. Di jari manis Naruto- _senpai_ pun ada cincin, bukankah itu artinya mereka sudah bertunangan ?!" ucap Sasuke lesu. Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas saat dia memasuki kamar ganti pria dan melihat hanya ada Naruto dan Hinata-senpai disana. Mengingat itu membuatnya bertambah sakit.

"Kau tak mendengar lagi selain kata itu?" Tanya Sasori, Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Terlalu menyakitkan untukku."

"Lalu, mereka akan bertemu di stasiun godaime 'kan ?!" Tanya Sasori, Sasuke mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Kenapa tidak membuntutinya.. ?!" usul Sasori. Namun sebelum Sasuke sempat menyela usulan Sasori, suara bass dari depan menyela lebih dulu membuat Sasuke berucap tanpa suara.

Sasori pun tak mendengarkan apa kata Sasuke, dia kembali ketempat duduknya saat Asuma- _sensei_ menatap tajam mereka.

"Membuntutinya… ini akan sulit" ucap Sasuke pelan. Dia kembali terlarut dalam lamunan indahnya tanpa mendengar penjelasan dari Asuma _-sensei_.

.

Sore hari, stasiun godaime.

.

Naruto berlari dan berhenti tepat di simpang tiga, disana Hinata telah menunggunya.

"Yo, lama menunggu… ?!" Tanya Naruto dengan cengiran lebar. Dia menggaruk pipinya gugup, jelas dia telat. Banget malah.

Hinata menatap Naruto tajam, namun saat dia melihat sekilas Sasuke yang tengah bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik, diurungkannya niat untuk menghajar_tidak, niat untuk membunuh tepatnya. Pemuda pirang menyebalkan namun sangat di sayanginya itu membuat Hinata berdiri lumutan selama 30 menit lebih. Ggrrrrr…

Dengan senyum malaikat –bagi Naruto mengerikan– Hinata menggapai tangan Naruto dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu kekar pemuda tan itu, yang tak ayal membuat Naruto gugup_ takut.

"Ada Sasuke di belakang mu, dan Gaara di tangga." bisik Hinata.

Narut mengangguk dan berjalan sembari memegang tangan Hinata. Mereka bercanda tawa tanpa menghiraukan ke dua pasang mata yang menatap tajam NaruHina sembari menggigit jaket mereka.

.

Taman bermain, Konoha World

.

Setelah mengantri untuk membeli karcis masuk, NaruHina yang diikuti oleh kudua penguntit masuk kedalam taman bermain yang luas. Disana banyak arena permain termasuk rumah hantu yang akan menjadi tempat terakhir kunjungan mereka.

Dengan santai dan penuh canda tawa serta _background_ bunga-bunga, Naruto dan Hinata masuk kedalam rumah hantu setelah mencoba hampir seluruh wahana. Di belakang mereka Gaara masuk terlebih dulu kemudian disusul Sasuke beberapa menit kemudian.

Sampai di dalam suasana mencekam dan gelap menyambut mereka. Naruto yang dasarnya penakut jadi semakin takut, dia memegang jaket belakang Hinata sembari mengucapkan berbagai pujian doa yang di hafalnya.

"Naruto.. lepas! kau membuat ku sesak" ucap Hinata sembari menepis tangan Naruto di belakang jekatnya, namun tetap saja Naruto keras kepala dan malah lebih erat berpegangan dijaket Hinata.

"Tuhan.. lindungi aku…" ucap Naruto gemetar. Dia memegang kalung salib –berharap hantu-hantu disana takut dan tak menunjukkan dirinya.

Di belakang sana, Sasuke berjalan santai tanpa memeperdulikan hantu-hantu yang mencoba menakutiya. Oh! dia kan Uchiha.

Namun dia terpaksa berhenti saat simpang 3 menyambutnya. 'kiri, kanan' batin Sasuke menimbang. Setelah perdebatan singkat Sasuke memilih jalan di kiri. Dia kembali berjalan santai disana –berharap menemukan dua insan yang membuatnya harus menjadi penguntit.

Namun selang beberapa menit 15 menit –Sasuke tak menemukan jalan keluar, tak ayal membuatnya sedikit panic dan kembali mengambil jalan memutar.

.

Oke…! Mungkin benar. Kini Sasuke benar-benar tersesat. Dia salah ambil jalan dan berakhir di labirin kaca yang membuatnya psuing karna terlalu banyak pantulan dirinya.

'kiri,kanan' Sasuke benar-benar tak tau harus mengambil jalan yang mana. Di antara kepanikannya dia berharap Naruto menemukannya dan membawanya keluar.

15 menit dan terhitung setengah jam Sasuke hanya berputar-putar di labirin. Kesal, frustasi, sakit hati membuatnya putus asa. Sasuke jatuh terduduk dan hampir menangis sebelum…

Greppp!

…Seseroang memeluknya erat dari belakang. Sasuke berontak keras hingga orang yang memeluknya terlempar dan terjengkang kebelakang. Sasuke segera menyiapkan tinju Uchihanya…

"Auch! Kau kasar sekali" suara yang amat Sasuke kenal membuatnya merenggangkan kepalan tangan yang siap menghantam sosok itu.

"Naruto…" ujar Sasuke lirih. Dia menangis dan menerjang Naruto. Memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat.

"Tenang,, tenang.. aku ada disini " ucap Naruto meenenangkan. Dia menepuk kepala Sasuke dengan pelan dan mengusap punggung mantan kekasihnya itu tak lupa ciuman di pucuk kepala berhiaskan surai raven lembut.

1 menit kemudian…

Sasuke tersadar dengan apa yang di lakukannya. Dia kembali berontak membuat Naruto terjengkang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Auch! Apa masalahmu, sasuke ?" seru Naruto tak terima. Hey! Dia hanya mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu. Tak lebih. Yah! Meski sedikit, lumayan bisa peluk-peluk dan usap-usap Sasuke-Nya.

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan Dobe… ?!" tanya Sasuke tergagap. Pipinya bersemu merah dan kepalanya tertunduk malu. Dia Sangat malu sekarang.

"Hanya menenangkan kekasih ku yang ketakutan." jawab Naruto enteng. Dia kembali merengkuh pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu dalam pelukannya. "Aku merindukanmu…" lanjutnya.

Sasuke menangis. "Dasar Dobe! Aku juga tau" serunya kesal.

.

Kini Sasuke dan Naruto berada di bangku taman, mereka duduk bersebelahan dengan jarak cukup lebar. Naruto duduk di ujung dan Sasuke di ujung satunya.

"Sudah baikan" Tanya Naruto membuka percakapan. Dia memandang lembut pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Eumm.." gumam Sasuke. Dia masih sangat malu untuk berhadapan dengan Naruto hingga tak tau harus menjawab apa.

Naruto sudah menceritakan semuanya. Dia hanya salah paham dan Naruto dengan sengaja malah mengerjainya dengan membuatnya cemburu buta. Hinata bukan tunangan Naruto melainkan Gaara-lah yang menjadi tunangan Hinata. Dan kini tak ada alasan baginya dan Naruto untuk tidak melanjutkan hubungan mereka, bukan ?!.

"Hey 'Suke… " panggil Naruto. Dia mendekat kearah Sasuke. Dan membalik tubuh ramping pemuda itu untuk menghadap kearahnya.

"Maaf, tentang yang lalu..! maukan kau menerimaku lagi?! " ujar Naruto. Iris _shappire_ nya menatap lembut iris _onyx_ yang membuatnya terjerat dalam belengku hitam.

Sasuke mengangguk meng-iyakan. "Baka! Tentu saja aku mau" ujarnya lirih.

Tangan Naruto terjulur kearah Sasuke dan mengusap lembut rambut ravennya. Sedang tangan lain menaikkan dagu Sasuke untuk kembali menatap safirnya.

Seolah terhipnotis, Naruto mendekat kan wajahnya kearah Sasuke. Mencoba mengecup bibir merah yang selalu diimpikannya selama sebulan itu.

Naruto hampir mengecup bibir merah itu..

2cm..

Sasuke merasakan hembusan hangat menerpa wajahnya, dia pun menutup matanya menunggu kecupan pemuda yang dicintainya.

1cm..

Naruto ikut memejamkan matanya. Dan tangannya mecoba merengkuh Sasuke dalam peukannya.

50mm..

30mm..

Sedikit lagi…

Dan…

"Ekhem… "

Suara deheman keras membuat Sasuke maupun Naruto kaget dan segera melepas kan diri. keduanya merunduk malu mendapati seroang kakek tua yang memergoki mereka. "dasar anak jaman sekarang" ucap sang kakek lalu beranjak pergi.

Sasuke mendesah lega, sedang Naruto tertawa lebar.

.

.

End…

* * *

a/n : Huwaaa... Baby _come back_ yang pastinya dengan FF _Oneshot_ NaruSasu _again_.

Na... _senpai and reader-tachi_ gimana penulisan Baby. masih kacau ? udah baikan? or lumayan? mohon sarannya yah buat penulisan FF Baby dan sampaikan Saran Senpai and reader-tachi di kotak review...


End file.
